Work tables and welding tables are common tools. Mostly, their work surface is designed to be flat and level, in the perspective of a plumb orientation.
However, the need to have an incline angle set, per user requirement, may arise from time to time. Although there are available on the market certain angle-adjustable welding tables, there has been no simple and versatile device to achieve the stated goals stated herein.
The rotary positioner of present invention further allows for the installation of a welding table of different sizes, by its design of two vertical frames sliding along the length of a base chassis.
The rotary positioner of present invention, by the major components of a chassis-bar and two vertical frames sliding along the length of the chassis-bar, with outriggers to provide stability, gives an answer to the industry needs as further explained herein.